


For The Overlord EBB

by Hoi-Im-Freaky (420Papyrus)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Barry is a good dude, Better dom, Castle Crashers, Grump room, Kinky, M/M, Spanking, They do the nasty, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420Papyrus/pseuds/Hoi-Im-Freaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I did for a tumblr thingy</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Overlord EBB

Ebb laughed into the otherwise quiet grump room, Barry biting his lip beside him as he twisted on the couch, trying to move the character more with his own shifting. Ebb hadn’t noticed it before, but now that he was on guest grumps, he found it fantastically endearing. Barry glanced over at him and started laughing too, noting it himself.

“Hey man, you die in the game you die for real,” Barry chuckled, though he once again relaxed against the couch. 

“Uh huh,” Ebb snickered, smashing the ‘B’ button on the xbox controller.

They had decided to play castle crashers for Ebb’s showing on Steam Train. It would have been them and Ross, but Ross bailed because Holly was sick. So they were holed up in the office, little cake pops awaiting them outside, and pretzels and tea on the table in front of them. On screen, Barry ran ahead to fight a new boss while Ebb was trying to fight off the smaller creatures and dodge boulders. Barry slashed at the boss and got hit instead, falling down to the other corner. 

“Shit! Ebb revive me!” Barry pushed all of the buttons at once as if to emphasis his request, looking to him expectantly.

“Ah- Shit, hold up man,” Ebb tilted his head, hurrying to try and dodge other obstacles. He moved wrong apparently, trapped between the boss and two other little enemies. He missed the Boss attempting to swing at him, trying to hit the smaller ones first, and died as well. The level ended and Barry tossed the controller onto the table.

“Dude, you suck, like, so fuckin bad at videogames!” Barry glanced at the timer and groaned,”Next time on whatever,” 

He cut the capture and stood,”Damn man. You had one job and you totally fucked it. Totally. Fucked it,” He huffed at Ebb.

Ebb stared up at him, wide eyed as he went on,”Nah, you don’t even get the cake pops. They’re my cake pops now,”

Ebb could tell barry was just joking now, a goofy grin crawling onto his lips. He could also tell he was being weird, staring up at the other man with no retort or comment, just hot face and flipping stomach. He stuttered to life, forcing a smile past his reddened face and hopped off the couch hurriedly.

“No, Arin made those for me!” He shouted, but Barry was already out of the room.

Ebb padded out of the room after him, clad in sweatpants and soft socks, a thin t-shirt falling off of his shoulders. Barry was reaching into the freezer, pulling out the tray of chocolate-frosted pops. Ebb huffed quietly.

Barry rose his head, pushing the freezer door shut with his head,”You good, E?”

“What? Yeah, I’m cool,” Ebb hummed, snatching a cake pop before Barry could yank them away.

“Dude, not to be weird, but you’ve got a legit boner right now,” Barry chuckled, taking two pops off the tray and biting into one.

Ebb felt his face heat again and he forced a laugh, quickly taking a bite into his chocolate snack to avoid having to explain himself. Barry seemed to ignore it and replaced the tray into the fridge, starting on his second one and brushing past Ebb on his way to the other couch. He leaned back into it, crossing his legs.

“Are we done for recording today?” Ebb asked, breaking the silence.

“Nah, I think we can bang out one more episode,” Barry sighed.

“Yo, just one more?” Arin confirmed, looking down at his tablet as he came into the room. He was playing candy crush.

“Yep,” Barry drawled,”Why?”

“Dunno. Figured me and dan could start something new,” Arin shrugged, curling into the corner of the couch.

Barry nodded. Soon they went back into the recording room and sat again, Ebb cautiously turned away from Barry, still trying to calm himself. Barry did not help at all.

“Dude, don’t fuck us up this time or I swear to god,” barry chuckled, running to the right of the screen. Ebb followed.

“Yo fuck off, my guy had a rough day okay?” Ebb tried to defend himself, hoping to get back into the joking mood.

They continued on, chatting quietly and going on about whatever. They reached another crucial point in the game and Ebb was slipping, already tired after around twenty episodes that day. Barry was on edge, sitting forward in his seat and trying to talk and concentrate. 

“Ebb- fuck! What’re you doing?” Barry huffed, rushing out of the way of something he threw.

“Shit-Sorry,” Ebb stammered, trying to laugh.

“Fuckin screwin me over. You could not be more awful at this,” Barry groaned,”Pick it up, dude!”

Ebb felt something hot stirring in his lower stomach, he cringed, knowing any progress he made in calming down was immediately erased. 

“Son of a- dude!” Barry died, having been hit again by him,”Why you gotta kill me for?”

Ebb swallowed and smiled,”Sorry, man, you got in the way,” 

“Fuck man, rev-” Barry started to request he be revived, but Ebb ran into another enemy before he could finish, cutting him, and the game, off.

“I’m done. Next time,” Barry laughed, setting the controller down,”You freakin’ loser,”

Ebb chuckled quietly, watching him cut the capture. One thing he’d learned while working with the grumps is that to avoid being awkward, you gotta just point out the obvious. So he did.

“Yo, I’m like, super turned on right now,” Ebb chuckled, face hot as he glanced at Barry.

“What, little blocky dudes on the screen making you all hot n bothered?” Barry grinned, goofy smile on his face.

“Sure, yeah,” Ebb smiled,”I’m gonna head out. Y’know, deal with this,” He offered a small smile and stood, turning to leave.

“Hey, no rush, you ain’t got nothin to hide,” Barry hummed, leaning over the back of the couch.

“What- dude, I’m not gonna jack it in the grump room.” Ebb laughed. Though the thought of it was actually not entirely displeasing. His tight jeans told him yes, his pride told him no.

“Ah, c’mon. After all that crappy gaming you made me sit through, you’re gonna leave me hangin?” He said jokingly.

Ebb’s smile faltered, wishing to get out of the room as quickly as possible to avoid making a fool of himself.

Barry cocked his head to the side,”Dude, what’s your deal?” 

“Nothing, I just gotta go,” He mumbled, grabbing his jacket from the back of the couch. He started to put it on and turn back around, but Barry clambered up off the couch before he could reach the door and blocked his way.

“We haven’t been doing anything but staring at that screen all day, something’s up,” Barry said quietly, interested, but still soft, eyes staring down at Ebb.

“Barry, please just let me leave,” Ebb groaned quietly, head down. His eyes moved to the floor. 

Barry snatched Ebb’s chin between his fingers and pulled his face up, forcing the younger man to look at him. Ebb bit his lip to stop a soft gasp.

“Is it me that’s causing your problem?” Barry asked, grinning.

Ebb shook his head no stubbornly,”No! Oh my god,” His cheeks betrayed him, turning a dark pink. He jerked his head back, hoping to outmaneuver Barry to get out of the room.

Ebb stepped back a bit, then tried to dive under Barry’s arm, hoping to grab something and steady himself. Barry grabbed him around the waist, almost effortlessly, and Ebb scrambled to grab for something- he got a hold of the door knob.

“Barry!” Ebb huffed, kicking out. 

“Calm down, and let go,” Barry commanded him.

“I just wanna go,” Ebb whined, though his grip did loosen.

Though the event was surreal, Ebb was hoping this might go the way he wanted. He kicked again and Barry grunted, shifting The younger man on his arm. 

It seemed Ebb was getting his way in an odd sense, because the next sound in the room was a heavy thwack. Ebb jerked forward with a startled yelp, letting go of the door knob and stilling, face hot with shame and excitement. On his tiptoes, he shifted his weight. He barely had time to anticipate the next one, a stinging smack the same as the first rocking him forward. Ebb moaned.

Barry seemed to hesitate. He wasn’t one for inflicting- or receiving- pain. This was an unsure path he was headed down.

“I suggest you behave, little one,” Barry hummed, putting emphasis on his statement with another warning pat.

“I will,” Ebb promised, staring down at the carpet as he spoke.

“Barry?”

“Mhm,” Barry hummed.

Ebb shifted on his toes again,”I’m not sure where you’re...where you wanna go with this...but these jeans are seriously bugging me,” he said, boldly but still a bit quiet.

“I think I’d like them off of you better. How’s that sound?”

Ebb nodded quickly, standing when Barry let him go. He fumbled with his jeans and spared a glance at Barry, who locked the door. He pushed off his jeans with a sigh, palming himself through the fabric of his boxers.

Barry’s presence in front of him was startling at first, and Barry moved his hand away. Ebb started to complain, but Barry dropped a bit, and the next thing he knew, the older man hefted Ebb up, wrapping his legs around his hips. Ebb’s back hit the wall gently and his head tipped back against it with a moan.

“Holy shit,” he breathed, the friction after so long waiting amazing. Barry pushed his hips into Ebb’s, eliciting a breathy moan. Barry hummed, and Ebb felt Barry’s dick against him before long. 

They moved again, and Barry lay Ebb on the couch. He returned his hand to his cock, trying to get as much pleasure as he could with his boxers still on. Barry pinned his hands above him.

“Keep still, you little shit,” Barry growled, a venom in his voice that sent chills down Ebb’s spine.

Barry leaned back, opening a drawer on the table beside the couch. When he leaned over Ebb again, he held a condom between his teeth and lube in his hands.

“Barry, come on,” Ebb whined, twisting his hips,”Hurry up,”

“God, you really want this don’t you?” Barry asked, now slowly tugging Ebb’s boxer’s down.

“Yes- Fuck!” Ebb cursed, now bare from the waist down.

Barry leaned down and tugged his shirt up, pressing small kisses to his ribs,”Tell me what you want, little one,”

“I want you in me, christ- fuck me already!” Ebb huffed, enjoying the game as well as Barry’s rougher kisses on his chest.

“I guess,” Barry said with a grin.

Ebb heard as he undid his belt and jeans, pushing them down enough to be comfortable. His free hand traced along Ebb’s ribs gently, making him squirm.

“Gonna be a bit chilly,” Barry hummed, pushing Ebb’s knees apart.

Ebb gasped anyways as the cold tip of Barry’s finger touched him, and then pushed into him. He moaned softly while Barry moved his finger about, the cold melting into a nicer, warmer temperature. Just as he got comfortable, Barry added another finger in, much more roughly. 

Ebb chewed his bottom lip, obediently keeping his hands above his head. Barry still moved about, searching for that special spot. His only clue that he’d found it was Ebb’s hips thrusting upwards, a surprised moan slipping past his lips. He added a third finger.

After Barry was satisfied, giving that bundle of nerves one last stroke, he looked at Ebb. That wonderful, beautiful mess on the couch. Hands tangled in his own hair, chest rising quickly with shallow breaths, eyes fluttering shut over red cheeks. He grinned down at him and stole a sloppy kiss from his lips, swollen and soft from being chewed and bitten. Ebb leaned into the kiss the best he could.

Barry pulled away,”Ready, little one?” he hummed.

Ebb nodded,”Yes, please. I’m dying,”

Barry chuckled and pushed his boxers out of the way, squeezing more lube into his palm. He smeared it along the length of his hand, and sat back, stroking his already mostly hard cock, wetting it with the clear substance. Ebb felt his own member twitch at the sight, he fought the urge to sit up and finish the job. 

Barry was done quickly and leaned back over Ebb. He nipped at his neck and collar for a moment, then he paused to focus as he pushed himself into Ebb. The man under him gasped and held his breath, and as Barry stopped moving he let it out in a breathy whine, twisting his hips about. It wasnt long before Barry was moving again, pulling back once before thrusting back in.

The rhythm was consistent and rough, Barry still biting on Ebb’s neck as he rocked his hips. With each move, Ebb moaned breathily. He reached down between them and started stroking himself, running his thumb over the tip. He was close before and closer now. He groaned loudly, eyes opening to look at Barry. The man was preoccupied, focused both on his movements and his teeth, trying not to hurt Ebb by being careless.

“Bar- fuck- Barry!” Ebb tipped back his head, pointing his toes and rocking his hips into Barry’s as he came into his hand and on his stomach. Barry groaned, Ebb’s knees digging into his hips as he tensed up. He stopped his little trail of hickeys to look at him, his face pure bliss. Barry watched his open mouthed expression, hearing the filthy moans spilling from it. His climax surprised him, his hip stuttered forward and he braced himself against the couch, groaning loudly.

They both lay for a moment, silent aside from their breathing. Barry got up first, discarding the used condom. He returned to Ebb, eyes dark and lustful. Ebb shuddered as he spoke.

“I told you to stay still,”


End file.
